A trash can is divided into a trash can including a cover and a trash can including no cover, and the trash can including the cover is mainly used for a reason of a smell by trash or garbage or a fine appearance, but in order to block the smell by the trash or the garbage, a trash can, of which a cover is closed, is demanded.
In the related art, a trash can, in which a cover is rotated in a body and is automatically closed after trash is put into the trash can, is disclosed in Korean Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-2008-0111435, but when an object is laid on the cover or the standing of the cover is limited by an application of unexpected external force, the cover or a member standing the cover is damaged by external force applied for standing the cover.
Further, when the cover is close, the cover is suddenly closed by weight of the cover, so that a part of the trash can, which is in contact with the cover, or the cover is damaged, and thus a solution therefor is urgently demanded.
What is needed is a device for rotating a cover of a trash can which prevents a cover from being damaged by external force applied by a user standing/sitting on the cover of the trash.